


Bloody Valentine

by sabine_leo



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Sarcasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 12:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17745935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabine_leo/pseuds/sabine_leo
Summary: Your friends signed you up for a Speed-Dating Night on Valentine´s Day.. what could possibly go wrong?!





	Bloody Valentine

_This was probably the worst Valentines Day ever. I mean WHO DOES THAT?_

 

Blind Dates on Valentine’s Day? Speed-dating? Did your friends really think you were that desperate?

It must have been one of your weakest moments to agree to do this.

Come on (Y/N) this will be fun, Don´t think to much about it (Y/N), Just roll with it (Y/N)

Something along those lines you had heard the last 3 days. Even worse, your friend who talked you into it said she was ill 30 minutes prior.

 

Now you were sitting in a restaurant full of desperate people which wasn´t only dimly lit but plastered with hearts and fake cupids hanging from the ceiling. You looked around into hopeful faces, faces that had a staring contest with the empty chair in front of them and faces that were so nervous their eyes twitched. You were about to get up and just leave as the first man sat down at your table and this whole nightmare started. He probably was 20 years older than you and smelled of old smoke. Not that you were an ungrateful or biased person, but you rang the little bell on your table before he could speak. Signalling that you´d be free to talk to again.

 

Maybe if you´d do that 5 or 6 times you would get disqualified or even better thrown out.

The next man that came to your table looked fairly normal but opened his monologue with.

“Can you touch my hand? I want to tell my friends I’ve been touched by an angel.”

“You do know Lucifer was an angel too?” You just answered and rang the bell.

This would so give you a headache in under 5 minutes…

 

Guy number 3 declared that he´d rather watch the movie then reading the book.

“Seriously?” DING DING DING…

 

For a moment you just rested your head on the table and grunted. “I´ll kill my friends! ” Which made the next guy so uneasy that he didn´t sit down at all. Great, that was going as well as you´d thought.

You didn´t even lift your head, just hit the bell as you heard the chair scratch over the floor as the next one wanted to sit down.

 

At the bar Tom was waiting for his takeout to be ready and watched in amusement what happened in front of him. A ballcap hid his longer curly hair and the hoodie made him nearly invisible to people who would normally recognise him. This day always seem to hit a lot of people in the feels even those who normally wouldn’t care to be alone on any other day.  Not that Tom didn´t love romance and sweet gestures. No, the woman he´d love would know and feel cherished on any given day, not only on Valentines Day but cupid was a blind and spiteful bastard last years. His gaze wandered around before fixing on a particular funny sight. This woman appeared to have not as much fun or desperateness oozing out of her to be here at all. Tom had to hide a coughing laugh behind his hand as her head hit the table and she just rang the bell without looking.

 

For about 1 minute nobody wanted to sit at your table anymore. A sigh escaped you. Hopefully the torture was over now, but before you could lift your head a smooth voice began to talk.

“Cupid is a blind, spiteful toddler who has an aim that needs to be enhanced by miles!” Ok, that wasn´t the worst opening line you heard tonight, or ever. However you have had enough for tonight. You lifted your hand without looking up as you heard that Mr. smooth voice wanted to sit down. “Nah-ah!” he warned and took the bell from the table. 

 

You lifted your head to take a look at him and tell him to leave, but he just smiled and said.

“Hello, my name is Tom and I thought I would spare you the agony to hit this bell another time.”

That made you stop for a second and grin a little, but that night had left an imprint on you.

“Either you are full of yourself to think I wouldn´t hit that bell another time or you are as exhausted from this crappy, spiteful toddler as I am!” Tom laughed a little and looked into your eyes.

“Maybe a little bit of both, but why are you here when you don´t want to be here at all?”

He really seemed interested…and he still held on to that bell.

“Long story short, my friends think I´m desperate and in need of a shag. Or I will likely end up as one of those sad little ladies with a ton of pets.”

Tom began to laugh out loud and grinned afterwards.

“Some friends you have.”

“Yes, I think I need to find new ones…or retaliate in the most vicious way possible!”

 

A woman came to your table.

“Excuse me Sir. You are not registered to be sitting on any of those tables.”

Tom looked up and said. “No I´m not and I think its cruel of you to take money from people that are lonely and in need of company…” He stood up. “Oh and by the way, this..” He gestured around to the decorations “…is a bit on the nauseating side.”  You just grinned and looked up at him…he was funny!

 

In that moment his takeout was ready and he held out a hand to you. “Care to join me in my anti Valentine´s Day celebration and laugh at cupids bad aim?” You took his hand and stood up.

“Sounds good to me!” you bundled up and went outside. Gladly it wasn´t raining or to cold to be outside for long. The both of you walked down the road of restaurants a little and took a seat on a bench. You had the best view into the windows of 2 restaurants and the people inside.

 

Tom took out his food and propped it up between you.

“Dinner with a view is served and ready my lady!”  You shook your head laughing quietly and took a little something out of the container. “I didn´t catch your name earlier.” Tom said in between.

“Because I didn´t give it to you, but nice try Mr. Hiddleston!”

For a moment Tom  just looked at you and then started to grin.

“So you recognised me?! Couldn´t tell because you seemed to behave so normal.”

“Oh, please…you are really full of yourself aren´t you?” You teased him.

“Why should I behave otherwise? You are a human being like I am…and a decent one it seems.

“You really are something else!” He laughed and leaned back.

 

From that point on the both of you ate, talked a lot and tried to analyse the people having dinner.

It was an easy-going and interesting conversation with lots of laughs and fascinating insights you gave each other.   

 

“Oh.. look there! She´s fidgeting with her phone under the table. She´s texting her friend to give an SOS call to get her out!” Tom snorted softly.

“And this guy over there just dropped the engagement ring. Poor fella is going down on his knees for other reasons then proposing.” You had fun watching the social life of other people, even if it was a bit unfair to them. But this day just had its own rules…so one night of sarcasm wouldn´t hurt your karma too bad.

 

After discarding of the long empty food container Tom looked at you. “Let´s walk a bit further.”

He took your hand as if he´d done it a million times before and tugged you up. Lovers, Dates and Couples strolled the streets. Some happy, some in love and some just saying their good byes without further looking at each other. Somewhere at Leicester Square was a musician playing on the streets.

Tom grinned and twirled you around 2 times before dancing with you on the pebbled streets. He was cute, you had to give him that and he was a good dancer. Laughing at each other you stopped and gave the musician a tip. Tom leaned in and kissed your cheek softly.

 

“Thanks for the best anti Valentine’s Day ever! (YN)”

You looked a little surprised that he knew your name but then he whispered in your ear.

“I read your name tag back at the table.”

You laughed and nudged him a little. Sneaky!

“Indeed, thanks for the best anti Valentine´s day ever Tom!”

“We need to do this together again next year!”  

Tom smiled a little wicked smile before his hand went through your hair to your neck and his other hand pulled you close whispering. “We have a whole year to plan it!”

 His lips crashed onto yours and you held on for dear life.

 

 


End file.
